


【晴艾】性能強化シール

by LandM



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandM/pseuds/LandM
Summary: ~PINOちゃんの科学実験～PINO酱（=笔者）开发了奇怪道具贴纸的小故事（PWP）。口交吞精/脱毛play/淫纹play/体毛描写注意。
Relationships: L-elf/Tokishima Haruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【晴艾】性能強化シール

~PINOちゃんの科学実験～

“Pino，那个我说，最近总感觉符文的吸取效率下降了。”晴人整理着衣领进入驾驶舱，正准备戴上头盔，开始一号机的日常调整检测。  
“怎么怎么，是最近生活不和谐吗？”Pino眨巴着大眼睛，一副无辜的表情。  
总是在意外的地方敏锐啊，可恶的〇魔OS，晴人一边腹诽。 “感觉太过例行公事……？刺激感新鲜感降低，连带着符文信息也会变少的样子。”说着晴人往操作椅上一靠，“真是有够麻烦啊，难道要开发点什么新的花样吗？饶了我吧。” 晴人虽然不讨厌这样的关系，可是再进一步总让他感到犹疑，生怕给对方添麻烦。——不过艾尔艾尔弗从来也不是会畏惧麻烦的人。  
“哼哼，这种问题是预想内～”绿色的OS兴奋地把脸凑到显示屏上，“锵锵~快打开看看那里有什么☆”一边手指的方向是驾驶座的扶手。  
晴人伸手摸了摸扶手，很快就找到了暗格。往里一按，面板便弹了起来。里面是一小沓纸。  
“这是什么？”晴人翻开纸，第一张印着一个暗红色的图案。主体是个一号机的logo附带着抽象的花纹。后面似乎是说明书，字印的密密麻麻。“……贴纸？”  
“对对。”Pino回答道。“Pino好评如潮的科学实验第一弹～请务必回去试试哦☆”  
晴人叹了口气，把纸揣到怀里。“我知道啦。”

“那个，艾尔艾尔弗。今天Pino给了我这个。”  
“我看看。”  
晚上在宿舍里。晴人拿出纸摊开在桌上。除了早上看过的贴纸图案，另一页上赫然写着密密麻麻的使用说明。  
“符文辅助贴纸☆一号机专用  
本贴纸适用于符文的产生·催化·储存以及传送。效率比通常状况下可以提升约75%。具体提升的数值因使用者的不同存在差异。  
请将贴纸从上一页撕下，贴于人体适当部位。利用本品时使用者可能会因本品受到强烈的刺激感。正确使用本品对人体有益无害。  
由于是一号机专用的特制产品，贴纸打印原料中含有驾驶员的遗传因子，使用时请对应相关人员使用。  
特别提醒：请将贴纸紧密贴合在人体上。若因不紧密贴合造成的图案破坏，由此带来符文泄露·倒流·暴走等对于人体产生不可逆伤害的情况，Pino概不负责哟☆”  
落款：Pino。后面画了个Pino的Q版不二家的狡黠表情。  
这一页的说明晴人之前看过一遍，然而晴人的脸还是刷一下地红了。比起贴纸本身其实晴人更加好奇艾尔艾尔弗的反应，然而面前的美人一副无表情的样子，令他感到好像反而应该羞耻的应该是自己。  
艾尔艾尔弗翻到下一页。使用说明2。上面赫然画着贴纸使用图像教程。  
非常简单粗暴的图解说明。说明里面紧密贴合的说法——是要剃掉吗，下面的毛。然后，贴纸的使用部位正是那可以预想的到的不可描述的部位。在黄色漫画里好像也有类似的发明，是那个叫什么来着……？  
艾尔艾尔弗会不会答应呢。虽然晴人觉得他不会拒绝。就算做过很多次，就算被紧紧的抱住、用破碎的哭腔呼喊着自己的名字，晴人仍然感觉他对自己有所保留。符文的交流更应该是情感的交流。自己说不定很期待对艾尔艾尔弗做这种事。  
要是艾尔艾尔弗能够再坦率一点就好了。虽然现在自己还是很不成熟，如果能和他再多交流一些，自己一定能够有所前进吧。晴人想。

“艾尔艾尔弗觉得怎么样？不行的话不勉强也行哦。”短暂的沉默后，晴人终于开口询问。  
“考虑效率的话，看起来我没有拒绝的余地呢。”艾尔艾尔弗不假思索的回答。他露出了一副原来如此的笑容，回头看向晴人。  
真不愧是艾尔艾尔弗……晴人羞赧地回应。  
“不就是脱毛吗。事不宜迟，现在就开始吧。正好今天也有做的预定吧。”  
剃须刀的话，我有。既然是同龄人，艾尔艾尔弗平常是怎么处理的呢，他早上起床的速度总是飞快……然而也很难想象艾尔艾尔弗邋遢的样子呢哈哈。艾尔艾尔弗总是很干净整洁，似乎是多尔西亚的一贯作风；他和这些学生们、和自己不同。  
艾尔艾尔弗拿出的美容工具盒。打开盒子，拿出来了一样美容道具，赫然是一种晴人自己一下叫不出的美容道具——眉钳。  
“艾尔艾尔弗？”晴人一下没反应过来。  
听说过用法……但是要用这个吗？但是看起来就很痛的样子。  
“既然要做就做彻底一点。模组漂流了数个月的现在，怎么想也不会有脱毛蜜蜡这种物资。”  
“时缟晴人，赶快收起你幼稚的想法吧。我自己弄。但是可能之后要你帮忙。”艾尔艾尔弗面不改色地褪下裤子，靠在椅子上，就这么开始对自己进行处理。  
感觉被看穿了。艾尔艾尔弗你到底都知道什么啊！  
晴人不由得凝视着艾尔艾尔弗。虽然是享用过很多遍的身体，晴人还是由衷地发出了赞叹。平坦的小腹上肌肉的轮廓不是非常明显，然而摸上去却感觉十分结实紧致。做到忘情时小腹会透出红晕，渗出薄薄的汗，在迷离的灯光下闪烁着细碎的光。  
晴人以前没有故意去注意过艾尔艾尔弗的下体，毕竟同性的生殖器总是缺乏些新鲜感。仔细看来，最显著的是那一簇美丽的银色；比起头发色素略深一些，也比头发硬一些、卷一些，蜷在耻骨，恰到好处地盖着阴茎的根部。其他的特征与其他思春期的男孩子的也没有什么差别。也许抓挠起来手感也不坏——晴人暗想。

艾尔艾尔弗用眉钳夹住耻毛的根部，沿着毛发生长的方向用力一揪，便轻易的将其拔掉了。手法越娴熟，痛苦就越小——理论是这样。  
“艾尔艾尔弗以前用过吗？这个。”晴人自己并没有相关的经验。  
“理论知识还是有。”  
“姑且说不定任务会需要。”  
说完艾尔艾尔弗又沉默下去，全神贯注地继续手上的工作。他有些严肃地给自己脱毛，像是献身的圣女，又像是手术室里的医生那样专心。晴人被晾在一边，却越发感受到艾尔艾尔弗的可敬之处。自己有着保护模组的使命，然而这种只是顺水推舟的事情；和艾尔艾尔弗的坚持一比便相形见绌了。

被拔下的耻毛只是单纯的有机物，闪着星星点点的银光落到地板上，看起来有些工具般的无情。再见了，艾尔艾尔弗的一部分。恍惚中这样的光景便过去了十来分钟，在地板上铺成了稀疏的一摊。  
渐渐的，耻丘的毛发被处理干净，下方光滑的皮肤暴露在空气中。刚经过脱毛的皮肤十分脆弱，充血透出淡淡的粉红色。要进行下一步的处理，艾尔艾尔弗伸出了手扶住自己的阴茎将其摆弄到一边，开始处理旁边露出的耻毛。  
原本艾尔艾尔弗认真工作的时候就很色情。专心处理自己的耻毛便是指数级倍增的色情。这么痴痴地看了一会，晴人感觉自己也有了反应。总感觉PINO的这种提议有些欺负人，但是结果论上自己也是共犯之一。这种顺从的样子这种具备了一切惹人怜爱的特质。晴人甚至想自告奋勇的给自己也剃个白虎，毕竟这样好像就能扯平了——  
“……你在发什么呆，过来帮忙，时缟晴人。”艾尔艾尔弗抬起头说道。艾尔艾尔弗的速度果然很快，两边靠近腿缝的耻毛也被处理干净，剩下的只有本人看不到的部分了。  
“欸，我来吗？”晴人反应慢了半拍。  
“刚才看都看会了吧？剩下的部分就交给你了。”  
晴人从善如流地在艾尔艾尔弗前面跪坐下来，检查剩下需要处理的部分。是方便口交的姿势。虽然晴人也做过站姿口交，这么仔细的查看却是第一次。面前艾尔艾尔弗的下体大部变得洁白光滑，宛若赤子那样，没有什么色素沉积。只有性器的颜色略显深红，那是生活和使用的气息，让艾尔艾尔弗显得没那么不近人情。  
晴人不得不承认这幅光景太有冲击力了。  
剩下的毛先是阴茎根部，然后是阴囊的四周一点吗——晴人用手指固定一根耻毛，另一只手握住眉钳伸向毛发的根部。  
“那我开始了？没有经验可能会弄痛你。”晴人试探着问道。  
艾尔艾尔弗默许了。  
第一根很顺利被拔去了。第二根毛却在途中滑脱了钳口，只被激烈地扯动，艾尔艾尔弗身体随之抽搐了一下。  
“不好意思！！！”晴人简直想一把丢下手中的眉钳土下座谢罪。  
艾尔艾尔弗却没有说什么，只是轻描淡写一句“继续。”思忖片刻，艾尔艾尔弗又往下靠了些，两腿分开搭过椅子的扶手，用手挽过膝弯制住双腿摆成M字开腿的样子。“好好弄。”  
艾尔艾尔弗的下体毫无保留地暴露在晴人眼前。这个人就这么轻描淡写地做这种事吗，晴人咽了咽口水。这是艾尔艾尔弗啊——  
现在要集中注意力。晴人很努力在做，但是他也不得不承认没法做得有艾尔艾尔弗那样准确迅速。在处理阴囊附近的毛发时，晴人发现艾尔艾尔弗似乎有点勃起了。这副身体的反应晴人可再熟悉不过了。铃口默默流出了腺液，努力地濡湿私处刚被脱掉毛发敏感的皮肤。  
啊，虽然艾尔艾尔弗并没有什么表示，不过这肯定是相当痛吧。然而疼痛也带来了相应的快感。晴人用手轻撸分身的根部试图转移注意力，半勃起状态的分身立刻又在手中抬头几分；他一边抬头看向艾尔艾尔弗。艾尔艾尔弗一如之前无表情，只不过眼眶似乎有些红；迎上晴人的的视线，艾尔艾尔弗好似娇嗔一般回瞪过去。下体的反应比本人的反应要诚实地多啊，晴人感慨道，便又加紧了脱毛的工作。  
会阴和肛周处却意外的很干净，不需要什么处理，这很好。要说的话后门只有一圈可爱的绒毛。菊穴长时间暴露在空气中，生理性的收紧着。明明经历了那么多次性事却依旧形状姣好、粉嫩欲滴。晴人咽了口说，克制住想拿小手指指尖去戳的欲望。顺利完所剩无几的耻毛之后，小小艾尔艾尔弗变得光秃秃的，看着属实有点可怜了。  
然后是贴纸吗。晴人揭下贴纸，突然灵机一动，伸口来回舔舐，打湿将要贴上贴纸的耻丘一带，令人联想到影像里过去人们贴邮票的情形。“嘶——”艾尔艾尔弗倒抽一口气，刚脱毛的皮肤十分敏感，被舔的触感先是冰凉刺痛的，然后慢慢地转化成温暖的感觉。看着差不多了，晴人将贴纸对准说明书上画的部位贴了上去。一号机的标志对准了小腹、换成女性的话就是子供的位置。标志旁的花纹四散开来，一部分延伸到下面。刚刚全部贴上去，贴纸就好像有生命力一般融进皮肤合为一体，图案有着人工的雕琢却又像是天生的胎记，散发着妖艳的深红色。这样就算贴好了？晴人暗忖。  
“这样吗。看起来还不坏。”艾尔艾尔弗发表评价，露出一副“我早料想到”的表情。  
标记是从属的象征，这么一看艾尔艾尔弗仿佛被打上了一号机的烙印，从视觉上激发出人莫大的占有欲与罪恶感。我也必须好好回应这么做的艾尔艾尔弗，晴人想。

那么就赶紧来测试一下效果。晴人捉过被晾在一边可怜的分身，用拇指摩梭着杆体，一边继续之前的舔舐动作，用舌尖爱抚着冠状沟，小艾尔艾尔弗立刻就变得精神起来。  
“嗯❤”艾尔艾尔弗的反应也出奇得好。他伸出手半掐住晴人的肩膀，做出微弱的抵抗。  
“唔……不愧是感度提升75%。”艾尔艾尔弗不是很有余裕的挤出话语。  
这种反应却是很大的肯定，晴人积极的进行侍奉，尝试着将前端喊进口腔。微微泛咸的先走液很快和唾液混合起来弥漫了整个口腔，散发出不同以往的情欲的味道。这种味道却激起晴人奇怪的空腹感，脑子里的某处却提醒起他，这原本是符文的美味。晴人苦笑起来，自己好像渐渐地偏离了人类的身份，变得能够体会那个世界的感触了。原来是这样啊，PINO。  
一边在口内创造出真空、用力的吮吸，一边一深一浅的来回用口套弄，分身又一次的膨胀变硬，撑满了整个口腔。  
“啊……晴人……这样感觉好厉害……”艾尔艾尔弗也不是不通情趣的人，这种时候也放开了平时的拘束，亲昵地呼喊着晴人的名字，从唇齿间泄露出满足的低吟。  
晴人加快了吞吐的动作，一边又辅助着揉按囊袋与会阴，若有若无地刺激着身下人的射精欲望。口中的味道逐渐变得浓郁，自己也同样在渴求这种味道，符文的味道，像普通的进食一般。  
“……唔……要射了……”  
晴人默许作为回应，加快动作最后的刺激，将艾尔艾尔弗推向高潮。于是艾尔艾尔弗就这么在晴人的口中倾泄出来。强烈的味道刺激着味蕾，这次的不同寻常，同样具有着清奶油混合着薄荷的爽快口感。  
“真没想到你会吞啊，以前你不都不太同意的吗。”  
“艾尔艾尔弗的精液好美味。”晴人却痴痴地感叹，好像打开了新世界的大门。  
“白痴，既然这么喜欢吃我的精液的话，以后一滴也不许剩。”虽然猜到了可能是贴纸带来的效果，艾尔艾尔弗还是故意地嘲笑。  
晴人连忙摆手解释道可能是贴纸的影响。注意到纹路上闪烁着淡淡的光芒，晴人又岔开话题：“那个，马上如果有什么奇怪的反应的话记得告诉我。”  
"那么下面让我来品尝一下艾尔艾尔弗吧。"晴人从椅子上抱起艾尔艾尔弗，让他扶住椅子，将手指放进口中沾湿。  
艾尔艾尔弗摆摆手说明道：“应该不用润滑了，直接插进来吧。”指尖在粉色的入口处浅浅戳插，刚刚高潮过的身体相当放松，很快就接纳了晴人的手指。果然肠道里早就分泌出大量的体液。  
“得出的结论是你那个贴纸还真是有够变态的。”艾尔艾尔弗无奈地笑着，扶住身后人早就硬挺的肉棒，缓缓插入体内。  
“嗯……果然感觉好奇怪……”感度提升忠实的发挥着效用，纹路像是被钥匙打开的锁一样缓缓启动，散发出有生命力的光点。  
黏膜被一寸寸碾过，内脏随着来回的抽插被小幅度地拖拽着；异物感与奇怪的快感结合在一起放大了十倍。内里交感神经被压迫着、外侧括约肌被撑开来来回的摩擦，阵阵酥痒与难言的快感侵蚀着大脑。  
“是这边吗？”晴人结束了适应的过程，找到了那个熟悉的点缓缓顶弄着。  
“嗯❤……不妙……有点厉害……”  
像是话语的印证，纹路上一号机的标志完全亮了起来，散发出荧光绿的流光，那俨然是机体启动时符文流转的迷幻的色彩。抽象的纹路自我伸展开来侵入了小腹，像是要照亮深处一般。  
“艾尔艾尔弗，好紧……”感度提升带来的效果也如实地反应给晴人，粘稠炽热的甬道包裹住自身带来了绝妙的快感。晴人提高了抽送的频率刺激着前列腺，一面又服从本能将分身埋入直肠深处，好像能穿刺s状结肠那样激烈地捣弄着。  
“啊❤……不行，要去了❤❤晴人”  
背后位越过肩膀俯瞰，艾尔艾尔弗就像是一块被精心裱装的糕点那样诱人。光滑无毛的私处是均匀的奶油白，身前已经挺立到极限，像是射精的前兆先走汁汩汩流出，妖冶欲滴；一些在前后的冲撞下撒到小腹的花纹上，像是油落进火焰那样，爆发出星星点点的闪光。艾尔艾尔弗的后背生理性紧绷起来。晴人环绕住艾尔艾尔弗的腰保持平衡，另一只手包裹住龟头准备接住精液，虽然艾尔艾尔弗此时已经完全不需要前面的刺激就能绝顶。  
是进行肉体相互碰撞着、渴求着，一波波加倍的快感将艾尔艾尔弗送上快感的顶峰。“唔唔……“艾尔艾尔弗咬着嘴唇克制着自己的声音，在晴人手中释放了出来。  
配合着高潮艾尔艾尔弗猛地绞紧了后穴，差点把晴人夹射出来。不过这点还不够。艾尔艾尔弗的反应给自己带来了绝佳的满足感，在适应了收紧之后，晴人又开始反复来回律动。  
收回手，晴人如同之前所说的那样品尝起精液来。艾尔艾尔弗的精液似乎比刚才的更加可口，除了符文的口感之外，淡淡的情绪也一同弥漫了出来。配合着体液本身的苦味与甜美，有一丝愁绪、却更多的是信赖与安心的味道。  
是艾尔艾尔弗的味道。果然艾尔艾尔弗是信任我的吗？喜悦的感情涌上心头。自己果然也很喜欢艾尔艾尔弗。  
"艾尔艾尔弗，我也快去了……"晴人断断续续倾吐出射精的意愿。  
"可以……就在里面、、一起去吧……"放大了快一倍的快感持续着冲击着大脑，体内的黏膜产生自我了一般诉说着喜悦的滋味。哀喘着，艾尔艾尔弗又再一次地快攀上甘美的巅峰。  
这时，闪烁着的纹路有生命力一般延伸出光带，缠绕上竿体。艾尔艾尔弗感觉无形的东西一下子掐住了自己的根部，娇喘的音调高了八度。“唔噫❤……嗯不要……晴人❤❤”  
遵循着本能激烈地操弄着内部，细细碾过每一处敏感开拓每一寸软肉，不仅是快感，符文的饱腹感和满足感逐渐填满了晴人自身。  
“可恶……不妙❤……好厉害❤……嗯啊啊”  
最后的冲刺过后，两人同时到达了快感的顶峰，艾尔艾尔弗则在被限制的状态下达到了相当剧烈的无射精高潮。  
“唔嗯…………哈啊……不行了……❤”内脏间战栗着、叫嚣着，小腹上的花纹也放射出最亮眼的光芒，符文信息如洪水般传递着。连续不断的绝顶感沿着尾椎冲上大脑，银发的少年放下平日一切的枷锁，任由自己陷入失神般的爽快感中。  
晴人贪恋着艾尔艾尔弗体内的余韵与温暖，过了一小会才缓缓的退出去。然后两人把自己扔向床铺，大口喘着气，相视着愉快地笑了。

“这效果也太厉害了吧……会不会太刺激了？”晴人问道。  
“……还可以。话说，要不要再来一次？”  
fin.


End file.
